When the Sun Rises
by When the Sun Rises
Summary: After surviving a grueling five year-long war, the teammates of Team 7 unite again. A sweet short


Hello, everyone! Wow, I didn't expect to write a Naruto fan fiction again. I also didn't expect to name it the same name as my current username. But the title is fitting for this short story, so I'm going with it.

This short is something I wrote while listening to "Above and Beyond" by Audiomachine. It's a truly amazing song and very inspirational as well. I recommend listening to it while reading this; it will blow your mind.

I apologize that the story is very short. I know that by the end of it, some of you will have questions about what the war was fought for and what the characters went through while fighting it; but not all stories are meant to have a big plot and extensive expositional background. Sometimes, stories just narrate a beautiful moment, and how the people we already know are changed by it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura grunts and moves her legs until she is standing again. Dust bombards her face, so she squints and covers her eyes with a forearm as the sun starts rising from the horizon. Its yellow warmth spreads from the east and ascends to the rest of the points. Soldiers can be seen rising from below the hill Sakura is standing at, their heads lifting as the sun cloaks them in a light they haven't seen in years. They are subtly seen exhaling a sigh of relief, just like Sakura is, and also seem to be thinking the same thing she is thinking.

"Finally," they all silently revel, "it's over."

"Sakura!"

Sakura turns around and gasps as Sasuke engulfs her into an embrace. Her muscles stiffen when he does so, but eventually loosen to wrap her arms around his waist. She inhales his scent and doesn't crinkle her nose despite his strong smell of blood and earth. Tears also border the lines of her eyes but don't descend to her cheeks. Sasuke gives her a tight squeeze before pulling back to cup her face.

"Are you alright?" he asks. "Are you hurt anywhere? I didn't cause you pain, did I?"

"No," Sakura shakes her head as she takes his hand in hers. "How about you?"

"I'm fine," Sasuke replies, "I'm just glad you're alright."

Sakura smiles. "Me too," she says. "Me too."

"Sasuke! Sakura!"

The two turn around to see Naruto running in their direction. His clothes are filthy and tattered, just like theirs, but his bright spirit allows him to appear jubilant and full of life. His footsteps become louder and louder. Then, when he is within arm's reach, he pulls them into his arms. Sasuke and Sakura step forward to balance themselves but return his embrace.

"I'm so glad you guys are still alive," Naruto tells them, his voice shaky as he does so. "I thought you two have been killed."

Both Sasuke and Sakura pull him closer, sealing whatever gaps were left between them. It is a strange experience for all three of them. The war had been hard and extensive and sent each of the ninjas in different parts of the world. Each of them had their own journeys to undergo, meeting and departing with new people as they find corpses of the ones they knew. None of them ever expected to see each other again—alive, at least—so to embrace each other and feel their embraces returned is like a vivid dream too good to awake from.

Once they have fully absorbed each other's presence into their memories, the old teammates pull away and smile. It has been almost five years since they have done so, so they input these images into their memories as well. Just being together fills them with a high they didn't think they could ever feel. Unfortunately, their euphoria is cut short when they sense the soldiers below them moving in separate directions. They don't fight, but they don't embrace or cheer either. They look like they just want to go home, wherever it is to them.

"So what happens now?" Naruto asks.

"I don't know," Sasuke answers, turning to the soldiers as well. "Maybe we can go back to Konoha. I haven't been there for a long time."

"Or what's left of it," Sakura mutters. Her suddenly somber tone prompts the men to look at her.

"Hey, don't worry, Sakura," Naruto shoots her a grin. "Konoha may or may not be ruined, but it can still be our home as long as we stick together."

"That's right," Sasuke nods, "if we can stay alive this long by ourselves, we can definitely survive if we fight together."

Sakura looks up, gaping at her comrades. It is a truly strange moment for her. She can vaguely remember herself being the positive one trying to keep everyone together while the two insisted on getting strength by going different ways. She never decided whether their philosophy was correct, especially since she herself became stronger after their departure. Then she realizes that moment that it doesn't matter. They have spent many years being alone. Now it was time to reunite.

"You're right," Sakura concedes, looking at the sun rising to the lightening sky, "as long we have each other, we will always be home."

The three close the spaces between them once more and watch the sun rise together. The wind blows in their direction. The sunlight fills them with hope.


End file.
